poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Myron Van Buren
|image=Myronvanburen.png |spec=Poptropican |gen=Male |ffi=Enemy |island=Survival Island |imagecaption = "Tally ho!" |audio = }} Myron Van Buren is the name of a very mysterious individual in Survival Island. He is the villain of the island. Characteristics Personality He is a proud man who has an obsession with hunting and animals. His family is a lineage of hunters, which he's also proud of. Van Buren wants to hunt you to finish his collection of stuffed species in his trophy room. Appearance Myron Van Buren is a very old man. He has wrinkles and a scar along his left cheek. He has short, grey hair and a mustache, along with a brown pouch and belt. His hat is beige with a brown stripe, decorated with teeth. Around his neck, he wears a necklace made out of animal teeth and stones. He has a brown shoulder bag, and a matching belt. He also wears a beige vest over green pants. Storyline Throughout the island, he is seen constantly observing your Poptropican. It is also shown that he has hidden cameras all over the woods. At the end of Distress Signal, he answers to your radio for help and arrives in his chopper to rescue you. He then brings you into his cabin in the woods and excitedly informs you of a big hunt the next day. He gives you a tour of his trophy room and introduces you to his butler Winston before he has his chef prepare dinner for you. However, he drugged the steak so you would fall asleep when you eat it. You wake up in a locked bedroom with security bars blocking the window. There is a family crest on the wall of the room with three lights. Turning on two lights at a time reveals a secret message written by a mysterious individual with the initials M.M. telling you to meet him in the woods. While you escape, he is asleep in his bedroom. When you get to the building gates, Van Buren wakes up and greets you. He tells you that the hunt is about to begin. When you ask him what animal he is hunting, he informs you that you are the quarry. After this, you run off into the woods with him following close behind. You manage to escape him when you fall into a hole. In the hole, you meet a man who has been on the run from Van Buren for a year and he reveals his plan to defeat Van Buren. He enlists your help to retrieve items for a trap, which you set up in a mill. However, Van Buren anticipates your plan and uses your own trap against you. Van Buren's previous victim then enters the scene riding on a bear and you manage to trap Van Buren on a waterwheel where he is assaulted by beavers. It is unknown what becomes of him after this. Gallery Survival 4 Intro.png Survival 4 MVB.png Survival 5 Intro.png Survival 5 Dog.png Survival 5 Trapped Self.png Survival 5 Trapped.png Trivia *Myron Van Buren's family tree shows that he has a sister. *Myron and his sister are mixed. As seen in his family tree, their mother is dark-skinned while their father is white. *You are not his first victim, as evident by a manifest left by the pilot of a crashed plane. *He claims he is the greatest big game hunter in the world. *He resembles Harold Mews in numerous ways: **Both are extremely rich. **Both have butlers. **Both have their own mansions. **Both own helicopters, and use their helicopters to rescue you during the course of the island. **Both are obsessed with animals and strange creatures, albeit for different reasons. *Myron Van Buren is probably a homage to General Zaroff from "The Most Dangerous Game," a short story written by Richard Connell. Both Myron Von Buren and General Zaroff claim to be famous big game hunters, both live on secluded islands with a "suspicious" number of crashes (in Poptropica it's planes while in the story it's ships but the similarity still stands), both dine with their intended prey before the hunt, and both take a sick delight in hunting human beings. *Van Buren is possibly also a homage to Van Pelt, the big game hunter from the movie Jumanji, as they are similar both in appearance and personality. *Along with Fiona, Van Buren is one of the few Poptropica characters whose voice can be heard. Category:Villains Category:Survival Island Characters Category:Survival Island